<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madness Rides on Moonlight by GivemeRiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792638">Madness Rides on Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeRiddle/pseuds/GivemeRiddle'>GivemeRiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But I proof read multiple times because I gotta, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Plot, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Romance, if only to satiate my ocd, no beta we die like men, please notify if there are any typos or grammatical errors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeRiddle/pseuds/GivemeRiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comet light passes twisting cypresses and lightening crackles in a summer night; Ruka is born.<br/>"Is this real? Am I lucid dreaming? Or am I in a coma? If I am dead, how can I be self aware? Holy shit, am I drugged?"<br/>Reincarnation SI/OC fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Naruto SI or OC, Reincarnation and Transmigration, Self-Inserts and Original Characters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curveball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! I've been wanting to write an SI/OC for a while now; I didn't expect them to be any good tbh, but I've read quite a few that have blown my mind. M/M (?) Maybe? Possibly? Don't know yet. Won't have any pairings for a long time any way. Here goes nothing!</p><p>PS. If y'all have any fun plot ideas feel free to comment or PM at any point</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Curveball</strong>
</p><p>I am humming softly along with the ambient music, pleased with my haul today. I weigh the pros and cons between buying a shampoo and conditioner in one versus buying them separately, going through the details at the back. Neither of them have any sulphates.<br/>
<em>18 dollars versus 24 dollars…</em> I mumble beneath my breath, as I lift one option and then the next in my other hand, as if they’re on a weighing scale. <em>Oh well.. </em>I dump both of them in my cart in a flourish, and roll out of the bath aisle to the checkout counter.</p><p>To my utter dismay, the queue is long and I groan inaudibly, neatly slotting myself in the line. I briefly wonder if I can bail, just push the cart off to the side and come again another day. I back up a little but to my utter astonishment there are already five more people behind me. <em>What in the world?!</em>  I’m stuck.</p><p><em>Looks like I’m going through with this, </em>I think miserably. I try to peer around the people in front of me. There’s a really large lady who just got done and is exiting to the left. I sigh obnoxiously and a man in front of me throws me a dirty look.</p><p>Another ten minutes pass and I am drumming my fingers on the handle of the cart.</p><p>
  <em>Something feels.. off. </em>
</p><p>To be absolutely honest, I felt uncomfortable a half hour ago, ever since I zoned out in the bath section. Call it a sixth sense. The prickly feeling at the nape of my neck when I’m being watched, the plummet in my stomach when I know I am in danger and right now, that sixth sense is on fire. Every little bit of my skin is buzzing, tense for… something. The sky outside has darkened and lightning flashes in the distance. A storm is brewing.</p><p>I gulp down my fear, and I try to play it off, to look nonchalant. I look back to the man behind me and ask hesitantly, ‘Excuse me, do you know the time?’</p><p>He doesn’t answer immediately. He forces a smile and glances at his cellphone. ‘It’s about 4:15’, he says casually.</p><p>I nod, distracted, and turn back to freeze. 4:15?! Late afternoon, and it occurs to me that I have no memory of what I did all day. A blanket memory wipe… before turning up in that aisle. A thrill of foreboding zips through my spine. <em>Am I lucid dreaming?!, </em>I think incredulously. I ponder over that thought for a moment before discarding it. My dreams have never been so… benign.</p><p>
  <em>But there’s always a first time.</em>
</p><p>Still, I do feel uneasy. And if I am lucid dreaming, I can easily take control of the situation and leave. <em>Yes. </em>I breathe out heavily. <em>Time to skidaddle.</em></p><p>I gently push the cart out of the queue. ‘What are you doing?’ The man behind me asks.</p><p>‘I’m running out of time’ I say. <em>And doesn’t that sound fucking ominous.</em></p><p>‘You can’t leave now..’ He’s blocking my path now. I look at him bewildered. I turn around to see everybody staring daggers at me and man, this shit is creeping me the fuck out now.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’ Nobody tells me what to do, I raise an eyebrow at him.<br/>
But then my dream decides to give me a curveball.</p><p>‘Please step in to the line-‘</p><p>Holy Shit. The security is here, two men… they’re crowding me to keep me from leaving. I feel hella claustrophobic and panic sets in.</p><p>
  <em>Yeahhh.. nope. I’m outta here. </em>
</p><p>I drop everything and book it. The man I push out of the way yelps and I skid down an aisle, turning around to look for a second. <em>Holy shit, they’re following me.</em> I giggle hysterically.</p><p>
  <em>Not my dream, he said.<br/>
Too benign, he said.<br/>
Yes, I am aware my thought bubbles are sarcastic, thanks for being self aware, brain.<br/>
What am I doing, Run!</em>
</p><p>I dash down the aisle towards a white blurry pyramid. I squint.<br/>
<em>No.</em> I balk at my idea, OCD creeping in. Then I mentally shrug.<em><br/>
Yep, I’m doing it!<br/>
</em>I sprint and collide spectacularly into the beautiful five foot pyramid of toilet paper rolls.<br/>
‘Whoop!’ I cackle as I hear the security trip behind me. I pick myself up and I spy a fire exit to my right. <em>My car’s out front, </em>I think.<em> But I gotta get out of here. </em>Something is coming. I can feel it. And I need to get out of here before it arrives.</p><p>I race to the fire exit and yank it open.</p><p>‘No!’ The security is yelling behind me.</p><p>I throw myself into inky blackness.</p><p>And that’s how I am introduced to The Void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow that's more response than I anticipated for one measly chapter. Thankyou!, y'all deserve a big hug!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: The Void</strong>
</p><p>Darkness. Complete and utter darkness.</p><p>It’s not even black, it’s something inherently deeper... something ineffable. Like all the light has been sucked into it, never to return. I even try to rub my eyes so I can see trippy specks in the corners.</p><p>Nope. Nothing.</p><p><em>Hello, darkness my old friend.</em> I hum.</p><p>This isn’t right. Why am here? What have I done to deserve this? Why do I feel like I’m floating in something more viscous than water but less so than air? Am I in suspended animation?</p><p>I’m not entirely sure, as I can’t even see myself, but I feel like I may be going into shock. My heart rate is off the roof and I am definitely hyperventilating. Hold on just a fucking moment. Where is my body?!</p><p>I try to find purchase. I try to find my damn hands. I find nothing.</p><p>Yeah, never mind. <em>Back to hyperventilating.</em></p><p>Why am I in absolute and complete isolation? Do they want me to succumb to psychosis? Is this some kind of punishment? Well that’s fucking counterproductive, isn’t it? I can’t hear anything, see anything, smell anything. I won’t come out sane after this, will I?  This can’t be a punishment though. I try to think back.</p><p>Man.. at least I was dreaming, wasn’t I? That at least made an ounce of sense. I am nothing, if not rational. I can’t imagine me dreaming of nothing, all the while having a conscience within it. There’s a difference in being knocked out cold or sleeping out of exhaustion and… whatever the fuck this was. Even in absolute coma, I can’t imagine myself to be this unimaginative. I have a busy brain, I like thinking. That is more fact than not. So why. Why am I thinking of nothing?</p><p>Is my sub-conscience trying to tell me something? What is the last thing I remember? Before heading to the mart?</p><p>
  <em>Memories of sitting at our usual pub, with the boys to watch the match. Cheers-ing happily.. getting half drunk to my car to get back home to… </em>
</p><p>I snap back. Okay.</p><p>Okay, okay, okay..</p><p>That’s good, I can work with this. My name is Mark Taylor, 25 year old, who was having a good night with the boys at our pub and then I was going home to my girlfriend. But then what? <em>What happened??<br/>
Why is everything such a blur? Am I even capable of speech?</em></p><p>‘Why am I here?’ I whisper out loud and immediately let out a strangled noise of surprise.</p><p>And the void… the void seems to be laughing at me. I swear it didn’t say anything back, I can’t even see it. But it is definitely laughing.</p><p>‘Well fuck you too’ I say smartly and the darkness..? Yeah, definitely calling it The void.</p><p>The void spanks my ass to admonish me, which is <em>ridiculous seeing I don’t have an ass!</em></p><p>‘Ow!’ I cry. ‘What in the world? Why can’t I see anything?’</p><p>The Void doesn’t respond but continues to be amused. <em>I’m tripping balls, right? I barely even do drugs? Did I accidentally do some and overdose?</em></p><p>‘Yo, Mister Void!<em>’ I might as well ask, though I’m half joking.</em> ‘Am I dead?’</p><p>The Void is silent. As always. How much time has passed in here? It silently caresses me in agreement.</p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>My brain screeches to halt, my body is numb. I.. died?</p><p>‘Is this.. life after death?’ I manage to stutter out.</p><p>The Void caresses me again. A negative.</p><p>An image flashes in my brain. Another. Then another.</p><p>Oh…</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p><em>I fucked up. I fucked up big. Turns out. Oh my fucking god, I-</em>  I take a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Remember that queue I was in? Yeah, that was everybody waiting for judgment from the fucking cashier. THE CASHIER. I don’t even- And they go right if they go to heaven and left if they are sent to purgatory, and I… I just bounced.</em>
</p><p>I giggle hysterically. <em>Lucid dreaming, my ass. Though I’m still not sure if this isn’t a fantastical prank. I mean, it’s such a good one. Such a shame if it’s real.</em></p><p>‘Are you sure this isn’t a prank?’ A negative. Not sure how my voice is so steady, to be honest.</p><p>‘Are you God?’ There’s a pause. As if the Being is running through a dictionary to understand the terminology. An Affirmative. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p>Breathe Mark. Breathe. You have no body but BREATHE.</p><p>
  <em>Lonely.. I’m Mr. Lonely… I have no bod-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO, STOP THAT. BAD MARK.</em>
</p><p>‘Where am I?’ I ask finally. And a single word turns up in my mind like a flash.</p><p>
  <em>Limbo. I’m in a Limbo.</em>
</p><p>‘But why?’ I ask, confused.</p><p>A very familiar image flashes in my head and I let out a string of litany that no child should ever hear.</p><p>The fire exit. I broke the queue, and I’m here for my penance. This is my punishment.</p><p>‘How long is my sentence?’ I ask quietly.</p><p>I float there for lord alone knows how long, before I have to admit to myself that my correspondence with our Lord and Savior is over. He undoubtedly has better things to do. Like, I dunno, run the universe. But I got the message, I’m here for as long as it take to absolve myself. I mean, I’m not even sure if this should be counted, it’s not like I did it on purpose! I thought I was lucid dreaming, and I decided to take charge of life! <em>In most cases, that would be considered a good thing!</em>, I snorted.</p><p>Time passes slowly in here, I still don’t know how long it’s been. Turns out I don’t have any human needs, but I do have human wants. I miss my family, my friends, my job, my girlfriend. I hope they’re doing ok without me. I never thought I would be in the position to question this. How do I have a consciousness when I am dead? Is it because I broke the rules?</p><p>Sometimes I think of my parents and break down into hot, noisy tears. I want to see them one more time and hug them. I want to play ball with my brother one more time. I want to tell my girlfriend to live a happy life. I was going to propose to her. I was going to get a new car. I was going to leave my shady side business for good. Now, all I have is regrets.</p><p>Soon, my tears dry up, I have no more tears to cry. My emotions bleed into apathy. Why am I still here?</p><p>‘How much longer?’ I call out.</p><p>There isn’t any answer. What happened? Did I imagine The Void?</p><p><em>Yeah, right.</em>. <em>The Void is all around me. The Void is right here.</em></p><p>Is The Void really god? Or is it an all powerful being in control of the universe?</p><p>How messed up is it that I’m dead and I still don’t know the answers?</p><p>I wish there were stars around me. I wish I could see the cosmos. The Void would look prettier then.</p><p>There’s a flash of amusement.</p><p>‘Void!’ I call out. ‘How much longer?? Please! I think I’m going mad!’</p><p>There’s another pulse.</p><p>‘Void!’</p><p>And Another, a flash of lightening zips across the void. White. Blue. Electric, and Alive.</p><p>‘What’s happening?’ I cry out, afraid of this development after an eternity of nothingness.</p><p>The pulses are rapid now, and I feel like I am being squeezed through a tunnel.</p><p>‘Am I absolved of my crime that is the fire exit??’ I try, I can see a light.</p><p>It’s painful but I manage to squeeze out and prevail. I fall out into the light and begin crying out of pain.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> I think. The colors are blurry, but those are definitely humanoid beings lifting me up and cleaning me.</p><p><em>Oh. </em>I think numbly as they swaddle me.<em> I’m a baby. I’ve been given a second chance.</em></p><p>I am deposited into the arms of someone I instinctively trust. She is familiar and I can only feel love.</p><p><em>My mother.</em> My eyes widen in amazement. The feeling is strong; and after the apathy of lord alone knows how long I spent in the limbo, I cannot begin to comprehend it.</p><p>I am so out of sync that I begin crying. I don’t… I can’t… I don’t know <em>how</em> to deal with this, I am utterly overwhelmed.</p><p>So I cry. I cry for my lost family, friends and lover. I cry for my lost life, as I am being welcomed in to a new one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello, My name is Ruka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<br/>A/N: I write this for fun; my attention is on my Naruto/ Harry Potter crossover fic : Fernweh so all updates will be sporadic. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 : Hello, My name is Ruka</strong>
</p><p>The day I remember isn’t overly special.</p><p>I walk wonderingly through the marketplace, taking in the sight, the colours, the smells. It is decked in the oddest combination of golden and purple and I feel like it should look hideous. It doesn’t. A random thought pops up into my head; <em>t</em><em>angled, </em>my brain whispers. Though what is tangled, I do not know. Perhaps I’m thinking about those drapes? I scrutinize said drapes. <em>Yeah, no</em>.<br/>This happens to me a lot. I think odd things, I know things I’m not supposed to. It happens at the darnest of times, although thankfully, I haven’t made it obvious… <em>yet.</em> Letting people know that I know more than I should is a death sentence in this world. I stop at the gaming stall with the masks.</p><p>My name is Ruka, for my hair, I presume as it is a dark blue color; and I am two years old. The white canine mask feels like a déjà vu. I shrug it off and continue to toddle like I should down the street, gasping and cooing at the lively stalls. Some days I feel weary and tired to my bones, I don’t know why. But I don’t let it get to me. My mumma, Aiko, is a proud medicinal merchant, I follow her town to town, village to village. She lets me help too! We gather herbs together every morning. She teaches me a little bit about medicines and poisons every day, before we go to bed.<br/>In her defense, I think she figured out I’m smarter than usual, so I get this instead of bedtime stories. I don’t really mind. I think she secretly hopes I will follow in her footsteps and build the family business. It’s our only source of income because my da died when I was young. I’m not sure how that happened but I try to keep myself from broaching the topic because ma tears up if I ask and I don’t want ma to tear up. My mumma’s hair isn’t blue though, I can only assume I take after my dad. I’m also pretty certain kids my age don’t think about things like responsibility, but I do. </p><p>My nose picks up on the smell of freshly baked bread and I subconsciously wander to a bakery stall. I stop in front of it… <em>I didn’t think this far.</em> I sigh and begin to move away because I don’t have the money. What kind of parent lets a two year old run around with money? I turn to go back and immediately bump into a teenager.</p><p>“Yo” he says. I take a step back and look at the dark skinned, blonde teenager in white in front of me. He has a red obi and wears sunglasses. And for some reason he is prickling at my conscience. <em>I should know him. </em> He gives me a wide grin and I look at him with big eyes. And then he sways to a beat that I can’t hear.</p><p>I can’t help it. I bob my head along with him.</p><p>He stops and frowns at me.</p><p>He bobs his head once more, and I copy him. He tries to make me fall out rhythm but I am too stubborn to let this go and honestly? This is the most fun I’ve had in a long, long while.</p><p>“What’s your name?<br/>Mine’s Killer Bee,<br/>I rap for fame,<br/>Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>Whoa. That certainly got my attention. I look up to gape at him. I shake my head.</p><p>“My name’s Ruka” I say shyly. “And I’m not making fun of you, I think your rap’s really cool.”</p><p>He stares at me. I don’t know how long it’s been but he stops swaying and holds out his hand making a fist. I automatically give him a fist bump. One doesn’t leave a bro hanging.</p><p>He proceeds to ruffle my hair.</p><p>“Ruka is an apt name,<br/>you adorable chibi, you,<br/>gotta buy bread, you game?<br/>I can get some for you too!”</p><p>Yeah, that’s how I become friends with Bee. He treats me to some savoury bread and I promise to meet him again the next day, so I can treat him too.</p><p>That night, I go back home to mumma and ask her for a story before bed. She gives me a look that tells me I am being a brat, after all she had a long day at work. I pout at her.</p><p>“Please, oka-san!”</p><p>“Alright, alright” she huffs. “So, which one do you want to hear this time?”</p><p>I whoop in delight. “My favorite please..! Tell me the story about the day I was born!”</p><p>“Brat” She scoffs with a smile on her face and clears her throat to begin.</p><p>“It was hot, humid day; the clouds roiled in the sky and light flashed through it. We could tell a storm was coming. I remember my belly was full, I was 9 months pregnant…  due to deliver anytime, when we had to cross towns. We decided to leave in large a group of merchants for safety.. We could not afford ninja back then..”</p><p>Mumma’s eyes are glazed over and they look unfocused as she thinks back to that one terrible night. “It was then that a messenger came running from the town we had a left. ‘There are bandits coming for you! He told us urgently. ‘Get off the road!’ The leader we chose started guiding us, the merchants all walked in a brisk queue and tried to be as fast as possible. And then, it began to pour.”</p><p>I have heard this story a million times. It doesn’t matter, I am still engrossed.</p><p>“Thunder rumbled in the sky after lightening zipped through it. But then before we knew it, the bandits were upon us! We left all our belongings without a thought and ran. Your father was with me, he pulled me along away from the group when he spotted a house in the distance. For he had realized, in all the panic, the stress and adrenaline had induced my labor.”</p><p>The story changed minutely every time, I noted passively. Ah, but that is the way with lores that were told verbatim .. when they weren’t written down...</p><p>“It was painful but we pushed through it… to the house... when the unthinkable happened. A bandit realized we were not with the group and came looking for us! He sneaked up from the back and grabbed me by the hand… and held a knife to my throat.” Oka-san trails an imaginary line on her neck in memory.</p><p>“’NO! Not her! I’ll give you anything!’” Your father yelled. But before he could engage in a battle, Kami-sama himself intervened. A lightening struck the two of us... The Bandit and I, and we fell to a heap on the ground.”</p><p>I look at her in amazement. This story never fails to intrigue me. <em>How was she- were we- alive??</em></p><p>“It is a miracle, yes” She nods at me knowingly, in face of my amazement. “A miracle that we survived while the bandit did not.. The residents at the house we had approached were kind and helped me deliver a beautiful baby boy with blue hair that very night.” She says and kisses my temple, there is a look of absolute adoration on her face.</p><p>“Now go to bed” She shoos me off and this time, I go willingly enough.</p><p>“Goodnight, oka-san!”</p><p>“Goodnight, my little lightening.” She whispers.</p><p>That night, like every night I dream weird dreams. Only this time I dream of Bee, messing with a blonde boy. And when I wake up I know.</p><p>“Oh fuck!" I stare at the ceiling. "I’m in the Narutoverse” I whisper in horror.</p><hr/><p>I’m back to wandering aimlessly while my mother sells her goods. <em>My mother.</em> <em>Fuck. </em>So many things make so much sense. I’ll be honest, I don’t remember everything of my past life. My dreams are hella sporadic and random. I never know when anything will show up, if anything will show up. Heck! I only realized today that I’ve been reborn. I might’ve gotten three or four dreams since I first got here and most of my knowledge is sub-conscious memory, almost reactionary than thought out. I vaguely remember I had parents and a brother… a family. I remember emotions more that what they actually look like or any events. I purse my lips. I remember the love I had for them and the feeling of their loss. Surprisingly, the love I felt for Aiko did not diminish with this realization and I am glad. I do not want to suddenly lose love for my oka-san just because I vaguely remember a previous life.</p><p>It occurs to me that I could be hallucinating; I am not thrilled to be dumped in to a vicious anime world that I barely remember. The only thing that dispels theories of coma and/or drugs is.. The void. It is the only thing I remember with absolute certainty. That, and the white and blue zip of power right before I was born. I really don’t think I could ever forget The Void. The feeling of nothingness, it’s ineffable. That thing gives me the fucking creeps, I want to blur it out of my memory but of course that’s the one thing I remember with clarity.. That crazy period of isolation and sensory deprivation can stay where it is, <em>thank you very much</em>. I shudder just thinking about it.  </p><p>I shake my head, and begin to wander down the stalls. Other children my age weave between adult legs, laughing gaily. I feel <em>old</em>.</p><p>I know I am in the Narutoverse. I don’t know much, a lot of things I know instinctively. I also know I should not be speaking them out loud. For instance, there are Shinobi around the perimeter of the market place that I can occasionally spot. They have white masks and I am almost absolutely certain they are Kumo’s ANBU. I have an instinctive ability to pick apart Shinobi from Civilians. I presume this is because of my previous knowledge because no one ever taught me that in this lifetime. I wonder if my father was a nin? It’s ridiculous and mindboggling how I am looking at everything I know, in new light.</p><p>I remember mere snippets, and more of my previous life than the Narutoverse. To be completely honest, I feel all of this was only triggered because I saw –</p><p>“Hello Brotha from another motha” <em>a prominent character. </em>I slowly turn to face Killer Bee.</p><p><em>That’s him! In flesh! </em>I giggle hysterically.</p><p>“Bee-san” I smile at him amicably. <em>Don’t panic, don’t fucking panic. Play it cool. You are zen. You are a tree. Calma calma.</em> I inhale deeply and don my chirpy poker face.</p><p>“Come with me, I must treat you to some dango” He begins to protest. “I <em>insist”  </em>I say, holding his hand and pulling him along.</p><p>“So you’re a ninja Bee-san?” I ask, sitting down when we’ve placed our orders.</p><p>“Yo! He says proudly. “I’m a genin!”</p><p>I notice the dirty looks given to him. I notice the customers around us edging away. I don’t comment on it, I give him a bright smile.</p><p>“Ne.. What do Shinobi do?”</p><p>He gapes at me in horror. “Ruka-chan! Shinobi protect their village and their precious people!”</p><p><em>Fair enough,</em> I think. <em>If it wasn’t for the village centric propaganda that I shouldn’t know about.</em></p><p>“But.. Bee. I don’t have no village” I say dejectedly.</p><p>“You can always join our village..” Bee sounds serious. I didn’t even think that was possible. In hindsight that happy rapper persona was probably a front.</p><p>“I don’t know Bee-san, I will have to think about it.” He nods at me.</p><p>That night when I sleep, I dream about an Octopus-Bull.</p><p>I don’t know what I should do yet, I don’t know enough. I don’t have the information to make informed decisions.</p><p>If all I have to do to gain information is maintain a friendship with Bee, I would do it. I am 27 years old, petty glares from the populace won’t stop me. A bubble of hysteria escapes me. <em>Oh Dear God, I’m making friends with Bee! </em></p><p>My days in Kumo are spent playing ninja and talking to Bee. My nights are spent recollecting.<br/>I learn of the Gyuki, of the discrimination Bee faced and of a waterfall on a Turtle island. It’s not much, just flashes of 3 sets of images in a loop, but it’s enough to paint a broad picture.</p><p>“Bee-san, what are the bijuu?” I ask, and Bee stills. He almost looks.. afraid. <em>Poor guy, </em>I think. <em>He’s just a kid. </em></p><p>“Why do you ask little one, this question is serious, no fun” he ponders cautiously.</p><p>“It’s just… they’re people too aren’t they?” I scrunch up my nose.</p><p>“People?” He echoes blankly.</p><p>“Yeah.. like… “ I wriggle my fingers, trying to dumb myself down but fail miserably. “like.. they’re sentient, aren’t they?” <em>Have I said too much?</em></p><p>Bee looks at me with his lips pursed. “Ruka-chan, it’s a bad idea to talk about these things.”</p><p>I make sure my expression is of guileless stupidity. “Okay Bee-san!”</p><p>That night I wonder if I fucked up. My dreams haven’t changed, it’s the same images in a loop, I take it to mean I have exhausted Bee as a resource. I think about it. And I think about it a little more. It isn’t my duty to help save the world, I could easily survive as a merchant. <em>Yeah, but I live in it. </em>Yes, but people are going to save it regardless of my existence. I think. Right? It was a children’s anime, right? I should have a happy ending? Unless, my presence causes ripple effects or something. You know, it’s probably a bad idea to interact with any more prominent characters. It’s best if I keep away and leave the saving to the heroes.</p><p>My mother tells me we are going to leave the next day.</p><p>I go to see Bee one last time; dude doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment.</p><p>It’s that moment I realized I did indeed, make a booboo.</p><p>A rock of pure muscle greets me.</p><p>“So, you’re this Ruka I’ve been hearing so much about?” It’s A, and he’s frighteningly large. A cold drop of sweat trickles down my back. Bee stands next to him, looking sheepish.</p><p>“Hullo!” I chirp. “I’m Ruka, who are you?” I hold out my hand in a fist.</p><p>He evaluates me for a long moment and I almost let my hand drop. He bops it.</p><p>“Eh, any friend of Bee is good enough for me.” <em>Did he rhyme on purpose, </em>I think stupefied. “You will be strong one day and we will spar”</p><p><em>Uhhh. Dude..he he.. <strong>Bro</strong></em>. “I don’t know if I want to be a nin-“</p><p>“<span class="u">You will be strong one day and we will spar</span>” he says once more, the lines on his face grow stern and he looks menacing. Then he smirks. “And if you don’t, I’ll just beat you to a bloody pulp.”</p><p>I gulp. <em>Alrighty then</em>, looks like I’m going to be a ninja! I <span class="u">was</span> thinking about it anyway, I know shit is gonna go down. I wanna be prepared. I give a mental shrug.</p><p>“Do you understand?” He says, his hands dwarf mine by a large margin and he begins to squeeze it.</p><p>“Hai!” I squeak, and take off shouting farewells to Bee.</p><p>“Don’t let A-san bully you!!” I yell, causing A to throw a temper tantrum.</p><p>
  <em>Eh. Worth it.</em>
</p><p>That night I dream of A in a yellow hat zipping around in blue traces, barely visible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Assimilate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Assimilate</strong>
</p><p>“What are you doing, Ruka-chan?”</p><p>I look up at my mother guiltily and try to shape my face in to some semblance of innocence.</p><p>“Nothing, oka-san”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. “Open your hands”</p><p>I obediently open my hands and a shard of grass falls out. She looks at me suspiciously for a moment longer and sighs.</p><p>“Come on then, we have work to do.” She has a small wicker basket on her hip and I follow her around the meadow.</p><p>“What’s this was called, Ruka-chan?” She asks.</p><p><em>Dandelions, </em>I think. But I forget what they’re called here.</p><p>My mother shakes her head. “Tanpopo, please pay attention Ruka. What do they help with?”</p><p>I make sure I look like I have a light bulb moment. “They help with the liver! It has potassium…” I tap my lip in a thinking pose. “Used for patients with eczema, intestinal problems and arthritis. It’s also used to regulate blood sugar levels.”</p><p>Jeez, what recently turned 3 year old even knows this stuff. But my mumma smiles proudly and ruffles my hair. Kami knows what she thinks of me, it’s not like she’s had a kid before; maybe she thinks this is normal. Or maybe she was just as smart and this is all very normal to her. I shrug. If she thinks I’m a prodigy, then so be it. I don’t think I can dumb myself down to fit in, I just don’t have the patience or will power to maintain that façade.</p><p>“And this one?”</p><p>“Rosemary” I freeze. <em>Shit. Focus, Ruka. You’re messing up.</em></p><p>Thankfully, my mother only looks at me funny for speaking out in English. “Rozu-mari” She enunciates clearly. I dutifully say it after her. <em>Fuck, that’s fucking close. I need to keep my head in the game. I can’t afford these lapses.</em></p><p>“They’re used as a preventive measure for Alzheimer’s disease. And its oils naturally fight bacteria and fungi.” I add preemptively. My mother is satisfied. “Good, come there’s a new plant at the corner of the clearing that I’ll tell you about today” It’s a familiar looking purple flower thing. <em>Lavender.</em></p><p>The next hour is spent teaching me several ways to harvest, crush and combine ingredients so that the plant provides us with an anti-inflammatory and antiseptic concoction. I learn that it is used for anxiety, migraines, insomnia and depression.</p><p>I'll be honest.. it may not seem too interesting to everybody but it’s utterly fascinating to me. It also helps that my mother is absolutely passionate about the subject and is a fantastic teacher; the sort that can keep you enthralled by little facts and anecdotes no matter how boring the actual subject is.</p><p>Only yesterday she was telling me how the bark and leaf of the yew tree are extremely poisonous for humans and small doses of it can be incorporated in concoctions to relieve pain. Nature’s poisons are more often than not incorporated into medicines, and the doses and mixtures of each ingredient is absolutely critical. Lucky for us, these methods have been tried and tested through generations in our family to give us exact measurements.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that’s right. We are a family of experimenters and pharmacologists; we’re nerds and proud! </em>
</p><p>“Alright then, that’s it for today. Don’t wander too far Ruka-chan!” My mother says and heads towards the encampment. I lie down to stare at the clouds with a sigh. I thank my stars that parenting is super lax in this world. Children grow up fast in order to survive.. <em>I mean.</em> I shrug. <em>I’m not too bothered by it and the Shinobi world. My morals have always been a little grey.</em></p><p>It’s been a week since we left Kumogakure, and we haven’t even crossed the Kaminari borders. I have come to realize that our journey to the next town will be long and arduous as we are civilians. Any other time I would’ve resented this hiking trip (I was allowed to travel in the carts as a baby, now I am told to walk); but really, it’s giving me the much needed time to assimilate everything I know. Being thrown into a fictional world theoretically should be impossible but here I am. Small grains of doubt still filter through, there’s a tiny part of me that’s certain I’m hallucinating.</p><p>I mean yeah <strong><em>The Void</em></strong>, yes, I remember. But all of this is just fantastical, ne? A bit much? Who in their right mind would openly believe they’re 1) reincarnated and 2) into fiction. See what I mean? I’m having a hard time assimilating all of this. To be fair, I’ve mostly made peace with it. I mean, what if it’s real right? Oka-san’s real! I know that! The doubts there, but a larger part of me is optimistic. And I’m a rational person, on the off chance that this is real I’m not going to squander a second life. I nod decisively. Okay. So I’m real. The world’s real. No Eternal Tsukoyomi-</p><p><strong><em>Oh. My. Fucking. God</em></strong><em>. </em>I shoot up sitting straight with my spine erect. <em>How? Why? Oh my god. How the <strong>fuck</strong> did I remember that?</em></p><p>I’m losing the threads already. That thought process was entirely subconscious. I had nothing to trigger me to think that.. What did I say again? <em>The Eternal Tsukoyomi</em>? Why am I already losing this thought bubble? Why am I getting the chills? <em>Fuckin’ hell</em>. So there’s something called Eternal Tsukoyomi and I should be wary of it? That’s what it sounds like.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>WAIT.</p><p>STOP.</p><p>Think Ruka. I put my journal in front of me, the one in which I write my notes about the flowers and open to a brand new page. <em>Okay, okay, okay</em>. I need to be precise , logical. I can write in English, I think. Right.</p><p>So I am in the Elemental Nations, I am aware there are 5 major ones, and that I’ve been to Kumo.</p><p>Next. What’s the time-line like? I pause. Bee’s a fresh genin, A’s a little older. Fuck, I don’t know how old they were in the damn anime. I purse my lips in consternation. Who else do I know? My mind blanks. <em>Well that’s fucking fantastic,</em> I think sarcastically. Well, there’s gotta be a Naruto right? <em>Wow, Ruka. Brilliant. You need a standing ovation. No, really.</em></p><p>I write Eternal Tsukoyomi in Block letters, make a box around it and draw three speech bubbles of various sizes that say. danger. Danger. DANGER.</p><p>Yeah ok.</p><p>I flop down dramatically.</p><p>Well <em>that</em> was utterly useless. I really need more information.</p><p>The other, very major thing I’ve been thinking about, is the feel of energy under my skin. This I did not have in my previous life... I know this, like I know my name. As an experiment, I feel my pulse point over my wrist. It’s different. It’s absurd, and honestly , the first time I felt it, I panicked a little. In my first life, I know I would be able to feel faint pulsating.. a lub dub.. my heart beat. Here though… it’s like a whole new ventricle or chamber opened up or something. There’s an additional sound, if only I had a stethoscope right now. An additional sound that I can only describe as a <em>fub</em>.</p><p>So a <strong>lub dub fub. </strong> </p><p>Or do I have some sort of congenital disease? Something tells me it's the chakra. I’ve got nothing. If I don’t laugh at my predicament, I’ll cry. I stare blankly at a very poofy cloud.</p><p>Regardless, the ever present thrum is electric and I don’t know if that’s so for everyone or just me. When I saw Ninja climb walls, I had the vague notion they’re walking up with suction cups on the soles of their feet. But no, it’s <em>chakra</em>. When I asked B, he told me to take something thin, coat my hand with chakra and try to glue them together. Up until my mother caught me earlier this morning, I was failing miserably.<br/>But hey, this is my path to superhuman powers, blue haired mutations and all! 3 years is an okay age to start, yeah? Of course it is! With that thought, in mind, I pump my fist in to the air. This is it! I stare skywards in determination. I tear another piece of grass and begin what I like to call the ‘<strong>Magnificient feat of ‘ Ruka’s hands are suction cups!</strong>’</p><hr/><p>We trudge into the arctic Country of Frost a week later with very little to welcome us. The town we set up in is deserted and if it wasn’t for the snow I’d almost imagine tumbleweed dramatically rolling past us. Thankfully, I am mistaken.</p><p>The atmosphere is lively and warm when we step into a small community area. A fire roars in the center, the buzz of conversation in the air. The area is lined with shopkeepers and food stalls and my mother immediately buys a thick white coat I can grow into. I am glad, this town isn’t a complete waste and we are bound to get some buyers. We don’t plan to stick around too long though, just a couple of days.</p><p>As if summoned by my thoughts, a man in his early thirties walks up to my stall.</p><p>“Good afternoon, ma’am! I am Tominaga Ryu, head of this town. Welcome, I hope you’re liking it here..” he says with a bright smile.</p><p> “Hullo! Yes, we are enjoying it!  We honestly did not expect such a warm welcome when we arrived. We look forward to our stay!” my mother responds.</p><p>“Ah, it is quite a party… more so than usual.”</p><p>“Is that so?” my mother asks curiously.</p><p>“Yes.. You see, Kuwahara Toshio is in town. And a group of merchants followed him in.. “ He points to a very energetic man in the distance. I squint at the generic looking blonde. I don’t recognize him.. I mean, the man exudes charisma, if I knew him, I’d remember.</p><p>“Kuwahara Toshio?”</p><p>The man looked looks surprised. “ You don’t know him? Kuwahara Toshio is quite the daredevil. Famous throughout the elemental nations. Last I heard, he actually released bulls into a bunch of Iwa Shinobi because they were harassing him. Man’s got guts, any other civilian would be fleeing for their lives but not Kuwahara!” Tominaga lets out a booming laugh. “Next thing we know, he’s here setting up quite the party. I want to say he’s squandering money, but I can’t complain. We need the money to circling back into our economy..”</p><p>
  <em>Kuwahara Toshio.. That doesn’t sound familiar at all. </em>
</p><p>My mother though, doesn’t flounder; her etiquette is impeccable.</p><p>“Ah.. Kuwahara Toshio.. the name does sound familiar” she says thoughtfully, then gives a bright smile. “Oh where are my manners. I am Aiko, and this is my son, Ruka.” She pushes me a little so a stumble forwards. It occurs to me that my mother never gives out our last name. </p><p>“Hullo, sir!” I chirp.</p><p>“Oh ho! little one, looking after the family business, are you?”</p><p>“Yup! How may we be of service today?” Behind me, my mother radiates smugness.</p><p>“Well” the man thinks. “My wife has a little sniffle, doesn’t seem serious.. but..”</p><p>“What are the symptoms, sir?”</p><p>He looks at my diminutive form, startled. </p><p>“He’s going to go far isn’t he?” he asks my mom.</p><p>“Yes, he is…” my mother says, proud.</p><hr/><p>I have decided that I despise the cold. Two days in, and I want to do nothing but get out of this country. We did not expect any business in the god-forsaken country, but there were a few buyers so we don’t overly mind that we stopped. We begin our trek to Hot Water Country and cold winds blow in our faces. The snow ever present and we are completely wary about avalanches and frost bites... Not to mention bandits. Why bandits would want to try their luck in such a terrible country, is beyond me. But then again, tired merchants, weary from the climate are wonderful targets.</p><p>We reach a town in Hot water after another week without any trouble. I sigh in relief as we settle into a town fraught in tension. The town’s outward appearance seems peaceful, but there’s an underlying current. And I do not say this lightly. There are Shinobi of different nationalities <em>everywhere</em>. Hot water is supposed to be a neutral country but this place feels like a powder keg. All the ingredients are present, they only to need to light the match. It’s not even like they actively interact with each other. No, they go as far as to avoid each other, unwilling to break into conflict in this nation for whatever diplomatic and political reasons. Frankly, I find this extremely stupid... Why let Shinobi enter a peaceful town when there are Shinobi fighting at the borders. I sniff. Like I said before. <em>Politics</em>.</p><p>Unfortunately, my mother is either oblivious to this tension or deems it unimportant to the rewards that can be reaped because she decides to stay in this town for a week. The sun is shining, and the weather is warm.. and the place is a tourist attraction for hot springs. Yeah, she’s a weary traveler and she wants some luxuries, I feel that. Not to mention she is cunning and knows the number of buyers have tripled in this area. Injured Shinobi really are  a treasure trove. I take a deep breath.<br/>Alright… there’s no need to unnecessarily worry..<br/>I haven’t met a main character yet!<br/>I’m doing splendidly with my plan : ‘<strong><em>Gather information, get stronger and fade into oblivion!</em></strong>'<br/><em>This is going to great!</em><br/>If it isn’t for the mildly constipated feeling in my tummy, I would believe it. I distract myself by spending my days either at the onsen or at the stall, trying to relax or stick leaves to my hands.</p><p>Nothing’s going to happen. I chant. <em>Just a few more days.</em></p><p>Of course, that’s when all hell breaks loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Premonition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<br/>AN: Yo! sorry for taking so long. I was a little uncertain about what direction I should take this in and now I am certain so.. stay tuned ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Premonition</strong>
</p><p>The inn we are staying at was recommended by Ryu-san. We make ourselves comfortable despite our trepidation at its dilapidated state.</p><p>‘The Silver Samurai’ was a work of art in its prime. Traditional Japanese wooden flooring and vintage tatami mats, the smell of cherry blossoms in the air.. Yes, all the signs pointed to splendour and extravagance.</p><p>Unfortunately, what was once a sought after home for travelers was now a creaky, neglected inn. The floors were dusty and hot water was supplied only every second day; <em>thank goodness for the onsen down the street!</em></p><p>The receptionist was apologetic when we walked in too, embarrassed by their fall in honour, no doubt. ‘The owner ran out of money during the depression after the last war’, she had explained.</p><p>It was a little disappointing but kaa-san got this glint in her eye and when I asked why we continued to stay, she said. ‘it’s falling apart, so it must be cheap.’</p><p>And so here I am; lounging in the backyard playing with the shard of grass in my hand again when an explosion sounds in the distance.</p><p>I sit up straight, back erect. “Ugh” I groan, <em>I just had to have a bad feeling, didn’t I?</em></p><p>Mother is at the stall managing the shop; I have to get to her fast.</p><p>There is another loud explosion, this time closer. I purse my lips and raise myself to look above the perimeter made of the local rocks.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>A jet of water comes hurtling at my face and I fall back on my butt with a grunt.</p><p><em>20 metres, </em>I think.. I race towards the house, as fast as my little legs allow me.</p><p>I’m gasping for breath as my chubby fingers grabs the handle.</p><p>And then the world explodes.</p>
<hr/><p>“What.. what..”</p><p>I open my eyes cautiously. My head pounds and my ears are still ringing.</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><p>My vision is still blurred but I can tell there is rubble everywhere; the decrepit and previously renowned inn is in a state of chaos.</p><p>I realize I might be a little deaf as well.. I can hear the muffled sound of panicked voices around me. I blink blearily a few times, trying to get my bearings and sit up. I sway.</p><p>There is a displacement of wind and an unfamiliar set of feet appear in front of me.</p><p>It is quiet and I almost miss it. “Well, well, well.. what have we here..”</p><p>I try to look up but I can only see a silhouette against the sun. There are black flecks in the periphery of my vision.</p><p>“Who are you?” I rasp.</p><p>The black crawls gently and completely to the center. A familiar voice screams my name in the distance, it sounds muted, and I think... I think this may be a dream..</p>
<hr/><p>I wake up with a jolt and a gasp and immediately start hacking on my own spit.</p><p>“There.. there..” a voice croons rubbing circles on my back and a glass of water is pushed to my lips.</p><p>I greedily gulp down as much as I can and let out a haggard thanks.</p><p>“Slowly now” the voice chuckles.</p><p>I squint through the brightness to look at my saviour.</p><p>“Feeling better, sweetheart?” A buxom brunette grins, and any other time I would appreciate her.. ehm. Assets. As it is, I feel extremely disoriented and in dire need of some information.</p><p>“Where am I?” I croak. “What happened?”</p><p>“I heard you got in between a nasty scuffle, you poor boy.. so they got you home of course!” The woman smirks. She seems amused but her eyes stand out. They are devoid of any emotion.</p><p>“And.. where is home… exactly?” I hedge, now very, very uncertain about my predicament. <em>What is happening??!</em></p><p>“Well.. Kiri of course..”</p><p>
  <em>Kiri?! Kiri is not my home!</em>
</p><p>“Look here miss..-“</p><p>“Call me Biwako, little one”</p><p>“Yes. Biwako. Lookie here, I think there has been some major confusion, alright.. and-“</p><p>“Whoa. Calm down. Start from the beginning. First tell me your name..” Her voice is a soothing balm.</p><p>“I am Ruka” I spit out impatiently. “Biwako-san, I am most definitely not from Kiri-“</p><p>“What are you talking about?” She laughs.</p><p>I am getting impatient with her behaviour now. “I was in Hot Water, you see and-“</p><p>“My.. that <em>is</em> a long way from home!”</p><p>“Yes. I mean no! Biwako-san, I am not from here, and this is not my home! I was there with my mother and..”</p><p>I stop and jerk spastically. “Oh my goodness! Where is my mother?!” I frantically look around expecting her to sprout out from the earth.</p><p>“Oh.. I’m so sorry, little one.” I look into the lady’s brown eyes. “Your mother died.”</p><p>I choke. “What!”</p><p>If I wasn’t hyperventilating before, I am definitely doing so now.</p><p>“Ruka-kun. Ruka-kun! Calm down… here they gave me medicine for you”</p><p>She rummages around the side table and pushes a cup with purple liquid at me.</p><p>“Here.. they said... they said this is for your injuries”</p><p>I take the cup the cup in horror.</p><p> “You’ve been out for a couple of weeks now” She says.</p><p>“What” I whisper.</p><p>“Drink up Ruka-kun” She says pityingly and I numbly empty the contents.</p><p>“Try to sleep, little one. I’ll come back later.”</p><p>I don’t know if I can say much. My mouth feels numb. My body feels numb. I slip into the darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>When I wake up again I stare at the ceiling in shock.</p><p>
  <em>They say my mother is dead. I.. now what? </em>
</p><p>I stare numbly, my head is blank. Eventually, I pass out again.. out of sheer exhaustion.</p>
<hr/><p>Biwako came back to explain the extent of my trauma. Apparently, I had a concussion and after a minor surgery to remove the excessive amount of blood from pooling, they began giving me medication for pain. It isn’t any flora I recognize, the contents of that medicine seem to be a local recipe.</p><p>I sigh and gulp it down in one go.</p><p>I do not think my mother’s death has registered to me yet for I feel absolute apathy. No, not apathy. Denial.. definitely denial.</p><p>What else could it be when I didn’t see her fall?</p><p>How did I get to Kiri anyway?</p><p>
  <strong>My head pounds, and my tummy aches.</strong>
</p><p>I take a deep breath in and the feeling disappears.</p><p>Tomorrow I will be sent to an orphanage.. I purse my lips, feeling the extent of my situation sinking in. I realise just how alone I am.</p><p><em>I can’t remember much about Kiri, </em>I think somberly and I look outside the window searching for a skyline.</p><p>There is none, it is all mist.</p><p><em>What do I work towards now</em>? I think dejectedly. <em>Mother is not around anymore and I do not need to protect her. Do I even need to be a ninja? I am safely ensconced in the pits of the Bloody Mist. I am so far from Kumo and suddenly, the threat of being beaten to pulp doesn’t seem so bad. Who is going to find me here?</em></p><p>
  <strong>My head pounds and blood rushes behind my eyes.</strong>
</p><p><em>Maybe.. maybe I will think more about this when I am feeling better. </em>I think tiredly, and wait for sleep to take me.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Land of Jagged Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<br/>AN: So, my laptop broke and I typed this out on my phone.<br/>....<br/>Apologies frens 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter</strong> <b> 6: Kiri: The Land of Jagged Teeth</b></p><p> </p><p>I can not believe I am saying this, but the Bloody Mist is actually worse than I imagined it to be. Let me be clear. I was not expecting a ‘walk in the park - Konoha’, or even ‘tough love - Kumo’ but  chopping heads off because they looked at you wrong? Come on man!</p><p>
  <em> Ugh. What is my life? </em>
</p><p>Fuck. Let me start from the beginning.</p><p>There I was, sitting on a rickety, old and rusted (What the fuck iryo-nin? Do you <em> want </em> us to get the Tetnus?) bed, still discombobulated by my predicament of being suddenly mother-less and thrown into a potentially hostile environment, when Biwako decided to push her ginormous boobs into my face, a mockery of hug, handed me my medicine and shoved me out with an ‘off you go!’ ringing in the air.</p><p>I huffed at the absurdity of the situation. <em> Three. </em> I am three years old! Almost four. Sure, I may be mentally older, but I do look like a fucking toddler! <em> How does does one send a child out on the streets to fend for themselves when they were- </em> I pinch the bridge of my nose and I take a deep breath. <em> It’s a different culture, there are different norms. </em> I remind myself before I start ranting about child neglect.</p><p>So, I starting walking down the streets of Kiri with some vague sense of direction in mind. The buildings are a consistent wash of blues and grays and not very well maintained. All row rise and they look almost like they were once a part of an ancient civilisation that is long since forgotten. </p><p>But there <em>are</em> signs of life here and there. The disgusting open drainage system... smattering of dried blood on the pavement... people darting in the shadows...</p><p> The smell of salt permeates the air, as does the stench of rot and fish. I cannot hear much.. there is faint but boisterous laughter that can be heard in the distance. Otherwise it is strangely silent.</p><p><em>Almost an affected silence </em> , I think suspiciously. <em> As if there is something causing the disassociated ringing in the air.<br/>
</em></p><p>And it felt.. <em>alive</em>. There was no other word for it.. alive like it was just waiting to be let loose. </p><p>I feel a chill going down my spine. Were there people around? Probably. Was I being watched? Also quite probable. I might be three, but The Mist made monsters younger than most. </p><p>I would like to point out at this juncture, that I cannot see jack. I can barely see my hand in front of me. My jaw clenches to form a stubborn scowl and I begin stomping towards the orphanage. I am not making much noise.<br/>
Yet-</p><p>“Ooo.. what is an ickle baby shrimpet like you doing, walking down the red light district?”</p><p>I whirl around to see a figure emerging from the fog like some fucked up horror story.</p><p>It is a woman. The most <em>gorgeous </em>woman I have seen in a good while. I apologise girlfriend -<em>who’s name I have forgotten</em>- but this woman is -<em>dangerous</em>- <em>g o r g e o u s.</em></p><p>“Well..?” Her voice tinkles like a chime. “Cat got your tongue?” She laughs delicately. Auburn hair cascades over her shoulder like crimson rain. Her eyes are the odd colour of black, but it only enhances her beauty.</p><p>“I apologise” I bow low and I feel my cheeks heating up. “I seem to be lost ma’am. I am looking for the orphanage.”</p><p><em> The orphanage? </em> I sweat. <em> I hope that there is only one. </em></p><p>Pretty lady smirks. “Come on, young ‘un.. I will take you there..” </p><p>I feel mildly apprehensive, I do not feel too stoked to be following a stranger through this scary place. But I suck it up. I am an adult -<em> in a child’s body </em>- and I could do this.</p><p>The lady, who had been watching me with a small grin on her face says, “Child. I do not have all day. I either take you there or I don’t. Decide.”</p><p>I double-take at the sight of her teeth. They are sharp.. jagged. Like every body else here. I shiver involuntarily. </p><p>“Tsk” She is walking away.</p><p>“No ma’am! MA’AM!” I yell, bounding up to her.</p><p>“What is it now?” She barely gives me a glance.</p><p>“Ma’am, could you please take me to do orphanage?” I give her, what I would like to call, my ‘cutesy smile’. You know.. overly large eyes on a cherubic face and with dimples and all..</p><p>She stops to give me a calculating look.</p><p>She <em>might</em> be trying to assess my mental stability. I wince. I do not blame her. I did zone out there.</p><p>“I apologise ma’am. Please!”</p><p>“And what will I get in return?”</p><p>
  <em> Uh. What?</em>
</p><p>“I am not sure I understand, ma’am”</p><p>“Tsk. Children these days.. you little ones are taught no sense of obligation whatsoever. You should show respect towards your elders..”</p><p>“<em> Elders-?!” You do not look old, lady!</em></p><p>“Regardless..” She continues, as if I did not interrupt her. “I shall take you there and we shall negotiate..”</p><p>I can only sputter. Another ten minutes of inane walking (which basically consisted of me following the lady around like a duckling) leads us to what can only be a dump of the highest order. Remember I was talking about the state of the buildings here? That they were dilapidated? </p><p>Yeah.. I might have overstated things a bit.. The rest of town looked like heaven compared to this shit-hole.</p><p>“Um” I pause at the threshold, uncertain about what I should do next.</p><p>“Go on then..” the woman smiles, teeth and all. </p><p>I gulp. I’m not sure how I imagined this woman to be beautiful. She suddenly looked absolutely bat-shit crazy.</p><p>“Hm” She frowns when I make no move to enter the.. establishment? Shack? Hovel?</p><p><em> Now, now Ruka.. don’t compliment your new home, so.. </em>I think sarcastically.</p><p>She tsks yet again. “I will find you and make good on your promise.”</p><p>What? <em> Wait, what?</em></p><p>I spin around to tell her I never actually promised her anything but she is already gone. I sigh and my shoulders slump. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, hell.</em>
</p><p>It is only hours later that I realise that she never even told me her name.</p>
<hr/><p><em> Fuck, fuck, fuck.. ! </em> Someone <em> get me the hell out of here! </em> I think, swiping another dodge from Idiot number 1. </p><p>It has been two weeks since I have moved into an orphanage and let me tell you.. I might be a fortune teller because my premonition <em> was spot on. </em></p><p>Twenty children reside within these walls, along with one adult. If that is not bad enough, the hot water is negligible, the food is scarce and I am constantly worried the roof will fall on top of me. And then.. there are the <em> children </em>..</p><p>“Hey! I am talking to <em> you </em> pipsqueak!”</p><p><em> These are children. And you </em> <em> will not </em> <em> murder them. </em>I repeat in my head for the tenth time that day. </p><p>I grit my teeth and turn to face my tormenters.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>A malicious expression takes over his face. “Are you ready to tell us your story yet, pipsqueak? Because the matron let us know your whore of a mother whelped you in the sewage and you were only picked up by accident”</p><p>Five others have surrounded me and they laugh cruelly.</p><p>I spare Idiot number 1 a dull glance. It has been a while since I have thought of my mother.. a few days, in fact. It is funny how they do not even question my presence in kiri.. my belonging here. It’s almost like they are content to pretend I’ve always belonged to-</p><p>
  <b>My stomach hurts.</b>
</p><p>I shrug it off, my hand twitches minutely, itching to clutch to my abdomen. </p><p>I look at the children.. Idiot one has surprisingly vibrant hair, in the colour of blue.. quite like mine, actually, if only a different shade. It seems Kiri is well known for it’s blue, auburn and white haired prodigies. </p><p>I turn to the issue at hand, feeling slightly distracted. I do not feel the need to explain myself to a gang of cruel little bullies.</p><p>“Yes. That’s what happened..” I say slowly, trying to end this idiotic confrontation.</p><p>The laughter stops. “What?! You admit to it? Oh this is rich!” The child is <em> eating this up. </em>Do not ask me for his name, I do not know.</p><p>“Why are you here? Even your mother left you for dead.. we do not want you either!” Another one yells.</p><p><em> Oh you wicked, wicked child. What is the matter with you? </em> Well that is not fair.. I know exactly what is wrong with them. They are victims of the society. Cruelty begets cruelty, doesn’t it? Very few break that cycle of hatred. ‘If everyone spits on me, why can’t I unleash my misery on a weaker soul? I need to vent too, don’t I?’ It is literally all they have ever seen, they are the scum of the society for most of them invariably end up on the streets while the ‘lucky’ few go to the academy. It makes me sick to the stomach that children not a few years older than myself get off on their little power trips. </p><p>Literally.</p><p>
  <b>My stomach hurts and I squeeze my eyes shut.</b>
</p><p>“Hahaha! Look at him, scared like the cornered rat he is!” The little shit swipes at me again and I duck it at the last possible second and run towards the exit.</p><p>“Oi!” Idiot number one yells.</p><p>“After him!”</p><p>I hear the mini stampede behind me but I’m already a good minute ahead. I race down the streets. Right. Left. Left. Straight. Right.</p><p><em> Ugh. </em> I stop to bend down and put my hands on my knees.</p><p>I pant heavily. I turn around with some trepidation but I sense no more follwers. <em>Oh, thank goodness. </em>I think glaring at the cobbled street.</p><p>I kick a pebble with all the fury of a three year old and let out a furious yell. </p><p>...</p><p>Being quite done with the proceedings, I then decide to walk it off. So intent am I on my frustration that I almost miss.. it.</p><p>There are people throwing pebbles at.. I’m not entirely sure what that is. It looks like a bundle of clothes.</p><p>I squint to look closer. <em>Is that..? </em>My eyes trail to the ground that is red… </p><p>And my heart drops to my stomach.</p><p><em> Is that a person?! What the fuck is wrong with people?! </em>I stand still in horror.</p><p>They throw another jagged piece at the little lump. “That’s all you deserve, you monster!” </p><p>Bile rises to my throat. I do not know how long I am just standing there, my heart telling me to move and help but my legs refuse. To. Listen.</p><p>But then they have their last hoorah, -<em> adults! These are fucking adults picking on children!- then they </em>laugh like a bunch of lunatics and leave. </p><p>I swallow audibly and stare at the lump. I can barely hear the whimper that follows. But it feels like a switch being flipped in my mind and I reel back as if struck.</p><p><em> I am pathetic. So <span class="u"> weak </span> . I did not even </em> <span class="u"> <em> try </em> </span> <em> to help. I did not even consider it! What kind of a human being am I? </em></p><p>I hold back my disgust and make my way towards the lump. </p><p>“Hey…” I hear myself say from a distance. “Are you alright?”</p><p>I almost bite my tongue. <em> What kind of a fuck all question is that?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Of course, he isn’t alright? What the fuck, Ruka!</em>
</p><p>“What do you fucking think?” A voice groans.</p><p><em> Fair enough </em>, I grimace.</p><p>“Come on..” I nudge the pile gently.</p><p>“Come on.. let’s get you cleaned up..”</p><p>An eye pokes out suspiciously.</p><p>“Why? What’s it to you? I have no money, got nothing to give..”</p><p>I clench my teeth and my heart <em> hurts. </em> I remember the lady getting me to the orphanage asking for payment. <em> Nothing was easy here, was it?</em></p><p>“I do not need anything” I say haltingly.</p><p>The eye narrows.</p><p>“I do not need your pity either”</p><p>I almost sigh. <em> Yup, nothing is fucking easy.</em></p><p>“I do not feel pity, pal.” Feeling the suspicious glare on me, I continue. “I feel human.”</p><p>“Human?” The pile scoffs. “I am a monster, I need no help!”</p><p>A head pops out of the pile of rags and I make a conscious effort not to step back. <em> A shark? </em> <b>My head throbs.</b></p><p><em> A bloody, baby, humanoid shark-thing. </em> I correct myself. <em> Who is hurting. </em> I remind myself.</p><p>
  <em> Baby shark doo doo doo doo doodoo- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NoT NOw, Brain!</em>
</p><p>I bite back my fear and continue relentlessly. “They are the monsters. They hurt a defenceless child!” I look at him in the eye, his dull, blue hair flops on his face. “No matter what you look like, where you’re from, it is only your actions that dictate if you’re a monster or not” I say with such conviction that he stares. </p><p>I fidget slightly when the staring goes on for too long. But I do not break it.</p><p>And then, after what feels like a decade, he speaks.</p><p>“Okay.” He says finally.</p><p>“Okay?” I squirm uncertainly.</p><p>“Okay, let’s clean me up. I know a place.” he shrugs.</p><p>I gape at him for a moment before I regain my senses.</p><p>“Uh.. sure..” I say. He gets up on wobbly feet and I look at him worriedly. “Lead the way..”</p><p>I spend fifteen minutes supporting the weight of the shark baby, while said baby shark keeps grunting directions at me. After another 20 turns, we stop.</p><p>I stare at the sight in front of me.</p><p>Turns out, ‘I know a place’ really means ‘I know a stream’ because a stream is where we are at, I can’t-</p><p>“Hey, shark-san?” I hesitate and wait for the predictable grunt.</p><p>“Don’t you think we should get you to the hospital?”</p><p>“And who will treat me?” He asks. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>I dare not ask more than that. </p><p>Shark boy starts stripping, wincing every now and that. I move to help him and I silently help wash off the open wounds. I look at the lacerations anxiously. <em> Don’t these need to be treated, what about infections? </em>I nibble on my lip as I fret. I must be very obvious about it because Shark boy sighs. “Don’t worry about it, at least I didn’t die…”</p><p>I look at him indignantly. “Did not die?!” </p><p>“Yeah.. last time ..” He trails off. “well, let’s just say you might lose your head” he guffaws, like this was the funniest thing he has seen in his entire life.</p><p>I look at him horrified. <em>  I’m surrounded by psychopaths. Are they </em> <em> made like this in this village </em> <em> ?! <br/>
</em></p><p>I think it over. <em>No, of course not.</em></p><p>When he is done, he looks at his shredded clothes, balefully.</p><p>I cough and strip to give him my clothes.</p><p>He stares.</p><p>“What, take it.” I say flatly, shoving it at him. “I have another pair at the orphanage”</p><p>He stares at me a little bit more but finally relents and puts them on.</p><p>“What’s your name?” I ask, twiddling my thumbs. I feel ridiculous, feeling anxious like a frikkin’ child.</p><p>Honestly, I think I just feel bad I was too much of a coward to stop the beating from happening in the first place.</p><p>Shark baby gives me a true and genuine smile and I blanch at the sight of his sharp, pointy teeth.</p><p>“Kisame.. Hoshigaki Kisame”</p>
<hr/><p>That night I dream of sharks, a purple sword and red clouds.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>